fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land
The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land is the fifth OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima. It was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 38 of the Manga. During the Grand Magic Games, the Mages of Fairy Tail head to the popular resort known as Ryuzetsu Land, seeking to relax. While interacting with their friends and even members of other guilds, the crazy antics of Fairy Tail soon lead to trouble for everyone. Summary At nighttime on the third day of the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to relax and have fun at Ryuzetsu Land, a big water park in Fiore. Lucy asks if Master Makarov should know about this, but Erza tells her that he and Laxus went someplace else, making the guild members wonder what he and Makarov are doing. Outside the bar where the Fairy Tail members are hanging out, a mysterious hooded woman stands looking at the bar, her mouth twitching as if about to cry before she walks off. Erza, Wendy, and Lucy arrive at the park in their bathing suits and take a look around the area. Amazed that Ryuzetsu Land has become such a famous place in Fiore during their seven years of absence, the girls note it has visitors even at night. Lisanna asks Erza if she is alright to be walking around given her earlier event but Mirajane assures her that Erza would be fine. The various members of the guild are seen enjoying themselves around the waterpark, including Natsu getting motion sickness on a water train. Elsewhere, Juvia attempts to entice Gray with a new swimsuit but her attempts fail as he instead points out that she left the price tag on. Meanwhile, Happy, Panther Lily, Carla, Levy and Gajeel visit the aquarium. As Mirajane and Lisanna are talking about how they shouldn't have left Elfman alone, Elfman is seen hiding behind a big rock with Evergreen. Elfman expresses that he'd be ashamed if anyone saw them together, but it's revealed that their secret hiding location isn't so secret at all as Freed and Bickslow look on in amusement, saying that the two like each other. Meanwhile, Juvia tries to get Gray to go on the big water slide with her known as the LoveLoveSlider, where people can hold each other while they slide down. Gray refuses to go with her, when suddenly Lyon appears and scoops up Juvia in his arm and offers to go with her, much to the Fairy Tail Mage's surprise. In the aquarium, Happy, Panther Lily, Carla, Gajeel and Levy watch the fish swim around. While Gajeel is not impressed, Carla notices Happy watching the fish with a hunger-struck expression. Overhearing the workers conversation regarding their inability to find a replacement for their upcoming show, Happy volunteers to do it instead, saying that fish are his specialty. However, the others believe his intentions lie elsewhere. Elsewhere, Sherria greets Wendy and asks her how she feels after their battle that day. Wendy replies that she's fine, prompting Sherria to take her hand as the two girls run off to have fun together. In the pool, the members of Quatro Cerberus are spoken to by Bacchus about being honorable men as he proceeds to tell them a story of a man without honor, though they are none too interested. Near the entrance, Erza and Lucy run into Risley and Jenny, who good-spiritedly talk to them about their day off to have fun. Lucy says that meeting their opponents outside the arena like this makes them seem like friendlier people, and Erza remarks there are no pressures upon them as there are in a competition due to it being a day off. Hearing this, Lucy notices Aquarius and Virgo behind them and asks why they came. Aquarius is quick to get angry while Virgo asks for punishment before Lucy is sent flying away by Aquarius' water. Elsewhere, Elfman and Evergreen are hiding behind another rock when suddenly Jenny sneaks up behind Mirajane and pulls the top of her swimsuit off in front of Macao and Wakaba. Calling it her revenge for their battle the previous day, Mirajane retaliates by pulling the bottom of Jenny's swimsuit down, making her cry. Risley laughs while Romeo gets annoyed at his dad for watching the scene. Seeing Elfman watch the goings on, Evergreen accuses him of enjoying the spectacle, though he claims he was not. In the aquarium, the show begins with Happy, Carla, Lily, Levy, and Gajeel inside the fish tank feeding the fish while the audience watches. As they feed them, Happy is quick to feed heavy amounts of food and let them flock to him. As everyone wonders whether or not it is too much, a group of large fish arrive, preventing Happy from eating and chasing the group around, much to the audience's amusement. As the fish close in on them, Gajeel attacks to keep them away, though Levy believes him to be going too far. The danger to the fish causes the massive boss fish to come out. Facing them down, the boss fish inhales and swallows the Fairy Tail Mages and closes his mouth, at which point the workers declare the show over. Out by the pool, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya flirt with Erza and Lucy, much to their irritation. Soon, Erza scolds each of them individually except Ichiya, prompting him to ask for a scolding, at which point kicks him away, telling him not to pull on her "legend" swimsuit. Lucy asks what she means, causing Erza to tell her that her swimsuit has a glossy look and stays in perfect condition even after a battle. However, Lucy notices a stray thread in the top. The Trimens return and praise Erza, prompting her to kick all of them away this time. As the girls take a walk, Lucy notices Mavis playing in the water, having been brought by Makarov and Laxus so she could have fun. Suddenly, Mavis remembers she needs to warm up first, resulting in an exercise session with the two men as well as Freed and Bickslow. On the other side, Erza notices Jellal in the pool with his mask on and asks what he's doing. At the same time, Natsu comes across Ichiya and the two go out to eat while a playing Sherria and Wendy see Panther Lily carrying Happy and Carla, all three of them upset over their recent ordeal and not wishing to think about it. Elsewhere, the Trimens attempt to flirt with Laki and Kinana but the two are none too receptive and run away as Eve creates a snowstorm and the three run after them while in the pool, Cana has fun playing around with the members of Quatro Cerberus. Meanwhile, Flare appears before Lucy, much to the latter's surprise. Flare explains that she broke only the tournament rules rather than any law and so was released. She tells Lucy that it's time for payback, causing Lucy to think she wants to torture her but instead, Flare says she's just kidding and apologizes for their previous battle. As Flare walks away, Lucy smiles, happy with her apology. After eating, Natsu and Ichiya have a race in the water park. Despite being warned against it, the two continue until Ichiya slips on some water and causes Natsu to go flying. Ichiya spins out of control towards Erza, whom Jellal pushes out of the way while Ichiya hits a rock and sinks into the water. Jellal lands on top of Erza, his hands on her breasts. Blushing profusely, Jellal immediately takes his hands off and apologizes. Erza, flustered, says it's alright when suddenly Natsu knocks into Erza and pulls on her swimsuit strap. Furious, Erza kicks him, causing him to go flying again. Meanwhile, Juvia tries to get Gray to go on the LoveLoveSlider with her while Lyon tries to take Juvia. However, Natsu flies into Gray and Lyon, causing them to fall onto the slide together. Juvia shows some shock and a little interest in the "Boys' Love" going on between them. Natsu crashes into the purple heart decoration and the heart starts to go down the slide. The heart flies through the park, crashing into Gajeel, Levy, Panther Lily and Carla and knocking them onto the slide in the process. Happy expresses outrage at seeing Panther Lily and Carla on the slide together. The heart knocks into Jellal and Erza as well, causing them to fall onto the slide too. Holding onto Jellal, Erza spots Natsu above and angrily yells at him for causing the ruckus. Soon, Lucy is caught up in the slide as well with Juvia, who laments having to ride it with her "love rival". Also on the slide, Evergreen and Elfman are seen by Lucy, much to the former's dismay. To prevent anyone from suspecting that they're together, Evergreen turns Elfman to stone, believing nobody will think she'd go out with a stone, though this does not work as Lucy knows what happened, feeling sorry for Elfman. Jellal notices that Erza's swimsuit top is starting to fray, and awkwardly starts blushing again. Happy tries to save Natsu, but hearing Panther Lily telling a frightened Carla that she'll have to surrender her will to him, Happy too is horrified, preventing him from saving Natsu. Levy tells Gajeel that she doesn't mind if people saw them on the slide together, and Gajeel pulls her closer. Levy looks up, but he tells her that he can't stand the ride any longer, starting to feel sick. Meanwhile, Erza embarrassingly notices that her swimsuit is coming apart from both pieces, which was too much for Jellal to handle, and turns completely red. Meanwhile, Gray and Lyon start to fight on the slide and as a result end up freezing the park and everyone in it except Natsu. Falling off the heart, Natsu angrily breaks the ice with his fire, causing a huge explosion and resulting in the entire water park being destroyed. He stands in the middle of the mess, saying that he won, while from their lodging, Sting and Lector see the ruckus. Soon after, Laxus takes up the role of disciplinarian by beating up Natsu and Gray for causing the entire mess. In his grip, the two apologize for their actions. A worker of Ryuzetsu Land speaks to Makarov and states that Fairy Tail will be expected to pay for the damages. Hearing this, Makarov and Mavis both grow upset while Lucy, having lost her bikini top in the chaos, states that she knew this would happen. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** |Sutōn Aisu}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ** * * |Ēra}} Spells used * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation Category:OVA